


Some climbing plants maybe?

by ellezaria (Qarnotis)



Category: Shubh Mangal Zyada Saavdhan (2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop & Tattoo Parlor, M/M, Writer's Month 2020, instead of flower shop its nursery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:06:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25750105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qarnotis/pseuds/ellezaria
Summary: day 1 prompt: tattoo artist/flower shop AU
Relationships: Kartik Singh/Aman Tripathi
Comments: 10
Kudos: 22
Collections: Writer's Month 2020





	Some climbing plants maybe?

**Author's Note:**

> PSA: very cheesy and very self indulgent

"Good morning!" Kartik greets Aman.

"Hey!" Aman looks up, "I'll be there in a moment." He was almost done watering all the plants in his nursery. 

"So, what can I get for you today?" He asks coming over to where Kartik was waiting. 

"I want something that can make my shop window look pretty." Kartik was the owner of the new tattoo parlor next door. Every couple of days he would come in to buy a few plants for his shop.

"So what do you have in mind?"

"Some climbing plants maybe?"

Aman leads him over to the respective section in the nursery. 

Kartik walks ahead checking out the various ivies,  pothos , and other plants. They converse about the care requirements of the different plants. he pointed to a poinsettia in full bloom, its large red flowers attracting Kartik like a moth to a flame. “ooh what plant is that?”  Kartik bounced eagerly, hurrying to the plant. 

“Hey watch out!” Aman calls out. But too late. 

“Wo-wah!” Kartik slips on a patch of mud, his limbs flailing to grab on to any support. 

Aman rushes towards him .

And instead of the expected fall Kartik finds himself in Aman’s. Kartik’s adrenaline filled heart speeds up even more. Aman’s face is  very close . His warm breath fans over his cheek. His eyes were impossibly brown. At this distance he can make out the beautiful imperfections on Aman’s skin .  One of his arms is around Kartik’s waist and the other is holding onto a shelf for support. 

Aman finds himself captivated  by the way the light glints off Kartik’s nose ring. Kartik is clutching his shoulder in a death grip. He watched as his expression changes from slight panic to relief to  mesmerized . Aman would willingly get lost in those eyes forever. A few strands of Kartik's hair were threatening to come undone from the perfect hairstyle. His breath hitched at the closeness. 

A beat passes.  An  eternity in itself . 

Sudden realization dawns upon them about the position they are in. They spring apart; apologizing to each other. 

Very aware of his cheeks burning up, Aman clears his throat. “So? The ivy? Do you want it?”

“I--What?  Yeah ! I would like that.”

Aman straightens his  apron, grabs the nearest ivy plant, and heads towards the cash counter of the nursery. 

Kartik absently cleans a non existent speck of dust on his sleeve, brain recovering from the short circuiting as he followed Aman. _What had just happened?_

Neither of them notice the blush on the other, too flustered to think about it. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'll write the rest of the prompts but idk when. its being hosted by writersmonth2020 on tunglr


End file.
